The Best Choice
by meliecom
Summary: Petit OS. Post-Ep. 1x06: Bullet proof. Sam était, et resterait toujours, le meilleur choix pour elle, pas le choix sécuritaire, mais le meilleur choix… Car elle savait très bien que de perdre Sam serait mille fois plus difficile que de perdre Luke…


_Hey guuuys! Un petit post-épisode comme je sais si bien les faire! (Ben j'espère que je les fais bien mais en tout cas je les fais ça c'est certain!) Je suis trop en maaanque de Rookie Blue! Une chance demain on est jeudiii! J'ai besoin de ma dose de Sam Swarek! Argghh je l'aime trooop il est trop chouuu, pis cuuute, pis adooorable! Bref! J'espère qu'on va avoir un bon épisode demain!_

_Post 1x06 : Bullet Proof, Frienship-Hurt/Confort, parce que ça l'air je suis toujours en train d'avoir ce genre là pour faire changement!_

* * *

><p>Andy tourna les talons et sortit rapidement du bureau de Luke, tentant de contenir sa frustration. Comment pouvait-il dire ça? Un jeune homme était mort, oui ça mènerait à l'arrestation d'un meurtrier, mais tout de même ils auraient pu obtenir le même résultat en le faisant comparaître, même s'il n'était pas quelqu'un de si fiable. Cet homme avait une vie! Peut-être pas la plus honnête, mais il en avait une, un travail, des amis, une mère, des projets et des rêves.<p>

De la manière dont parlait Luke, on aurait dit que tout ce qu'il était c'était une simple pièce à conviction, une perte nécessaire à la fermeture d'une enquête et ça, McNally ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y résoudre… Elle aurait eu besoin que Luke lui dise qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, qu'il le regrettait, ou au moins qu'il la rassure, mais plutôt il lui avait seulement dit que ça faisait partie du boulot. Elle ne voulait pas être ce genre de personne, que ça fasse partie ou non d'être un bon officier.

Andy secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ces pensées de sa tête, mais elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Elle n'arrêtait pas de revoir dans sa tête, encore et encore, le moment où l'infirmière était venue leur dire que malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, il ne s'en était pas sorti.

Cette vieille dame qui semblait anéantie et qui s'était effondrée dans ses bras, sanglotant jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Son lavabo ne serait d'ailleurs jamais réparé, pensa Andy tristement en poussant la porte du poste de police.

Elle devait rendre ses clés à Sam et elle voulait le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui par la même occasion. Elle l'aperçut qui l'attendait près de son camion alors qu'il parlait avec Oliver, et elle prit son temps pour parcourir les derniers mètres, tentant de capter quelques bribes de conversation alors qu'elle s'approchait. Elle crut vaguement comprendre qu'ils parlaient d'elle avant qu'Oliver ne souhait une belle soirée à Sam avant de partir.

- Merci pour le camion, lui dit-elle tout en lui tendant ses clés.

- J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé pour ton témoin, lui répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, tentant de déterminer comment elle allait.

- Ugh, ouain, il n'a toujours été qu'une pièce à conviction, lui répondit la jeune femme tout en tentant de ne pas paraître dégoûtée par les mots qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Quelques secondes passèrent alors qu'il l'observait toujours. – J'imagine que je vais finir par m'y habituer, dit-elle finalement, essayant de se convaincre elle-même que ça changerait un jour.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? Tu veux aller prendre un verre? T'as besoin que je te ramène chez-toi? Lui demanda-t-il voulant réellement faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

- En fait, qu'est-ce que tu connais côté plomberie? Lui demanda-t-elle une idée visiblement derrière la tête.

- J'ai hâte de voir où est-ce que tu t'en vas avec celle-là, lui répondit son partenaire en se dirigeant vers la porte du conducteur.

Andy sourit alors qu'elle prenait place à son tour à l'intérieur du camion de Sam. Finalement, peut-être serait-elle capable de faire une petite différence pour celle qui avait perdu son fils par la faute de leur enquête, et parce qu'il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Elle referma la porte toujours un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'y avait bien que Sam pour accepter de la suivre comme ça, sans explication ou rien. Après lui avoir expliqué comment faire pour se rendre, elle lui confia ce qu'était son rôle à lui, et le regard de l'homme qui conduisait se détourna momentanément de la route pour se plonger dans celui de la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient remplis de quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Sam se retourna finalement vers la route, se faisant la remarque qu'en plus d'être une recrue très promettante, elle était réellement une bonne personne, et elle ne cessait pas de l'impressionner un peu chaque jour. Il savait très bien qu'il s'était menti bien plus à lui-même qu'à son ami lorsqu'il avait affirmé à Oliver qu'il ne faisait qu'attendre les clés de son camion. Il ne pouvait simplement pas s'empêcher de s'attacher un petit peu plus à elle qu'il n'aurait dû.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'elle lui indiqua la maison qu'ils cherchaient, et il gara tant bien que mal son gros camion dans l'entrée avant de sortir, rattrapant McNally qui courait presque devant lui.

Ils ressortirent de la maison plus d'une heure plus tard, après que Sam ait réparé, tant bien que mal, la plomberie défaillante du lavabo de la cuisine.

- Merci, Sam, lui dit la jeune femme en descendant les marches de la maison tout en lui offrant un sourire sincère.

- Mais de rien madame! Sam Swarek, toujours au service des braves gens de cette ville, lui répondit-il sur son ton humoristique habituel.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire sans toutefois détourner ses yeux de l'homme qui marchait près d'elle. Il avait les cheveux mouillés et en bataille dû aux petits problèmes qu'il avait eu avec les tuyaux, et son chandail lui adhérait au corps aux quelques endroits où il était encore humide. Tout cela ajouté à ce sourire qui la faisait toujours craquer, ce sourire charmeur qui laissait apparaître ses adorables fossettes, et elle se dit qu'il était définitivement un homme très séduisant.

Oui, d'une certaine manière Luke était le choix sûr, elle ne croyait pas qu'il lui ferait du mal, il ne la laisserait pas, ou rien de ça. Malheureusement, elle ne ressentait pas la même chose envers Luke que lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur Sam Swarek. Cependant, elle avait décidé que pour une fois dans sa vie, elle choisirait le bon gars et le gars qui semblait le plus respectable plutôt que de choisir celui qui risquait probablement de lui faire mal.

Une voix la tira de ses pensées et elle détourna la tête vers celui qui avait parlé.

- J'n'ai pas entendu, qu'est-ce que tu disais? Lui demanda-t-elle chassant le débat qui faisait rage dans sa tête.

- Je t'ai demandé si la raison pour laquelle j'étais ici ce soir, plutôt que Monsieur Parfait, avait un quelconque rapport avec ce que tu as dit tantôt, sur le fait que tu finirais par t'habituer à ce job? Lui demanda-t-il sans quitter des yeux la route qui s'étalait devant le camion.

- Peut-être, lui répondit-elle simplement, ne sachant pas trop si elle voulait aborder ce sujet avec Sam.

- Oh aller McNally, je viens de faire quarante-cinq minutes de route. Je suis resté allongé sous un comptoir pendant une heure et je suis complètement trempé. Considérant que ce n'était même pas mon enquête en premier lieu, je crois que tu me dois bien au moins ça, dit-il d'une voix à moitié sérieuse.

Elle soupira avant de finalement lui répondre. Après tout, il avait raison; il méritait au moins qu'elle lui explique pourquoi elle avait voulu qu'il fasse ça.

- Benjamin avait vu toute la scène, commença-t-elle. – Mon témoin, pièce à conviction, peu importe, rajouta-t-elle devant son air interrogateur.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que Callaghan ne s'est pas seulement contenté de le faire témoigner? Demanda Sam, répétant presque mot pour mot ce que Andy avait proposé à Luke quelques heures auparavant.

- Parce que, selon lui il n'était pas un témoin crédible, expliqua-t-elle alors que le visage de Sam s'assombrissait alors qu'il comprenait lentement ce qui s'était passé.

- Écoute Andy, c'n'est pas ta faute s'il est mort, peut-être que Luke avait raison, que ça n'aurait pas fonctionné de le faire témoigner, mais peu importe, ce n'est pas à toi de te sentir coupable pour sa mort, dit-il en détournant son regard de la route l'espace d'un court instant.

- Je sais ça Sam, mais je n'arrive pas à me convaincre totalement, et Luke… Et bien Luke lui dit que c'est normal, que ça fait juste partie du boulot et que c'est ce que signifie être un bon policier, dit-elle en tournant son regard vers la route qui défilait à sa droite, réalisant qu'ils étaient presque rendus à son appartement.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes dans l'habitacle du véhicule alors que Sam lui laissait le temps de rassembler ses pensées et de continuer à parler.

- Je ne sais juste pas si je vais être capable de m'habituer à ce genre de chose là, me dire qu'il faut que d'innocentes personnes meurent parce que Luke ne croit pas qu'un juré croira ce qu'il a vu. Si, pour devenir bons dans ce métier, il faut laisser de bonnes personnes comme Benjamin Kelly mourir, je ne crois pas que j'ai ce qu'il faut pour le faire. Je ne veux pas être ce genre de fille, et c'est ce que j'ai dit à Luke, dit-elle, en glissant ses mains dans son visage, tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu à ça? Demanda Sam, en tentant de ne pas laisser montrer à quel point il était d'accord avec la jeune femme qui était assise à ses côtés.

- Il m'a répondu que ça ne changeait rien, que peu importe la personne que je voulais être, ça ne changeait rien, que c'était tout simplement comme ça, dit-elle en jetant un regard en biais à son partenaire, tentant de voir ce qu'il pensait.

Il ne répondit pas, semblant se concentrer sur la route. Il essayait de trouver ce qu'il pourrait dire pour lui faire comprendre que c'était elle qui avait la bonne façon de penser. Chaque vie était importante, et aucune ne devraient être sacrifiée pour permettre de boucler une enquête. Il se stationna dans la cour du bloc appartement d'Andy avant de se retourner vers elle. Elle semblait si perdue. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui assurer que c'était elle qui avait la bonne manière de penser.

- Et toi Sam? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça? Lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux humides de larmes qu'elle empêchait de tomber.

- J'ai toujours cru que lorsque nous essayions assez fort, il y avait toujours un moyen de résoudre un problème sans mettre en danger personne, dit-il simplement avant de la regarder. – Tu te souviens la première fois qu'on a travaillé ensemble? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit, repensant effectivement à son premier jour en service avec celui qui était maintenant son partenaire. Elle hocha la tête, lui faisant signe de continuer.

- J'aurais très bien pu coincer Hill, avec la clé USB et les documents, et comme ça les huit mois que j'ai passé sous couverture auraient servis à quelque chose, et j'aurais pu mettre hors d'état de nuire cet homme qui fait dans les affaires criminels depuis je ne sais combien d'années, mais à quel prix? Continua-t-il en lui posant la question.

Andy voyait bien où il voulait en venir, et elle se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle était arrivée avec la clé USB. Sam aurait fait n'importe quoi pour protéger Emily à ce moment-là. Il savait bien qu'elle avait fait des erreurs, mais elle était quelqu'un de bien…

- Emily était quelqu'un de bien, tout comme Benjamin était quelqu'un de bien. Je crois que peu importe ce que Luke croyait ou disait, il aurait dû faire en sorte de s'arranger sans mettre la vie de ce jeune homme en danger, dit-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Andy se retourna vers la fenêtre pour cacher les quelques larmes qui avaient réussies à s'échapper lorsqu'il lui avait rappelé ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Benjamin aurait dû avoir une seconde chance aussi, comme Sam l'avait fait avec Emily lorsqu'il lui avait donné l'argent et qu'il l'avait mise dans l'autobus pour je ne sais où.

- Hey, Andy, dit-il simplement en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme assise près de lui, la forçant à se retourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

Elle releva ses yeux brillants vers lui alors qu'il plongeait ses beaux yeux bruns dans les siens. Ils étaient tellement remplis de compassion et d'affection qu'elle s'y perdit complètement alors qu'il glissait sa main contre sa joue, la caressant de son pouce alors qu'il lui souriait doucement. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite alors qu'elle déposait sa main par-dessus celle de son partenaire et ami.

- Callaghan a tout faux, ce n'est pas le nombre d'enquêtes résolues ou le nombre de criminels mis derrière les barreaux peu importe à quel prix, qui font de nous de bons policiers. C'est de faire une différence dans la vie de toutes ces personnes que nous aidons, comme ce que tu as fait ce soir avec la mère de Benjamin. C'est ça, ici, dit-il en plaçant sa main sur la poitrine d'Andy, juste par-dessus son cœur.

Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes, ne pouvant plus empêcher ses larmes de couler alors que Sam disait tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu entendre de la bouche de Luke deux heures plus tôt.

- C'est ça qui fait que tu vas être une policière exceptionnelle, parce que tu te préoccupes des autres, McNally, ne laisse jamais personne d'autre te faire croire le contraire, dit-il d'un ton si doux qu'un frisson la parcourut de la tête aux pieds.

Il lui sourit à nouveau, essuyant ses larmes du bout de son pouce. Elle hocha la tête alors qu'elle s'appuyait doucement contre la main de Sam. Il retira seulement sa main pour l'attirer contre lui maladroitement, tentant de la serrer dans ses bras par-dessus les appuis bras du camion, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, lui passant seulement les mains autour de son cou alors qu'elle plongeait le nez dans son cou.

Il glissa ses mains dans son dos, lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'elle était quelqu'un de génial, autant en tant que personne qu'au travail, et que si Callaghan ne pouvait pas voir ça, lui, il le voyait. Elle hocha la tête, respirant cette odeur qui lui faisait presque tourner la tête alors que de grandes mains lui caressaient le dos.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir totalement à sa place, ici, avec l'appui-bras qui lui rentrait à moitié dans le ventre, mais dans les bras de son ami et partenaire. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie ainsi avec Luke, même lorsqu'ils étaient couchés dans son lit, callés sous les couvertures alors qu'ils venaient juste de coucher ensemble.

Soupirant, elle réalisa qu'elle avait peut-être fait le mauvais choix. Oui, Luke était celui qui semblait le « Bon gars » mais sous ses allures de « Bad Boy », Sam était tellement plus que juste un bon gars, Sam était son partenaire, et il était toujours là pour elle que ce soit pour retrouver un suspect ou pour réparer un robinet.

De toute manière, personne ne pouvait nier l'attraction qui existait entre Andy et Sam. Elle avait toujours été là, et la jeune femme se dit qu'elle en avait assez de se tenir éloignée de lui parce qu'il s'était forgé une attitude de méchant garçon seulement pour cacher ce côté si sensible. Sam était, et resterait toujours, le meilleur choix pour elle, pas le choix sécuritaire, mais le meilleur choix… Car elle savait très bien que de perdre Sam serait mille fois plus difficile que de perdre Luke…

* * *

><p><em>Reviiiew? :) Comme y'a pas tant de monde qui lisent du Rookie Blue en français j'ai le droit à un beauuu petit review de la part de tout le monde? =D<em>


End file.
